


Doomed to Repeat

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Trickster Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster!Cas and Trickster!Gabriel disagree about Sam's experiences in 'Mystery Spot'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed to Repeat

“What is your _problem_?” there was a biting tone to the dark trickster’s words that Sam had never heard before. The blue-eyed monster looked practically _feral_.

“I’m not-!” The elder trickster protested, refusing to meet his eyes.

“ _Why_ is this such a big deal to you?” It was nearly a snarl.

“ _Because it’s happening all over again!_ ”

Dead silence.

The Winchester brothers exchanged confused glances but stayed quiet, not moving for fear of driving the demigods silent.

The younger trickster looked like he was putting the pieces of a puzzle together and not enjoying the emerging picture.

“Brother…?”

“It’s…" The first trickster sounded serious and emotional, almost broken. It was uncharacteristic and downright disturbing. His voice actually cracked between words and he was refusing to meet the eyes of his brother. “It’s happening all over again. I can’t…I can’t go through that again. I just _can’t_.”

“And should the righteous soul descend into the Pit, there shall follow a score of despair. So the first seal will break, and the Vessels emerge.” The dark trickster intoned, expression bleak.

It sounded serious and important and Dean shifted uncomfortably, wishing for a weapon. Sam was clutching his stake closely and looking between the two monsters, brow furrowed and obviously scrambling to make sense of the scene. Now, the taller trickster looked sad and the other’s face might have been set in stone. It was the short one that took up after his brother fell silent.

“Then, the Brothers of Man will follow those actions of the First Brothers, and the legions of demons and angels descend on the Earth.”

 _Legions?_ Dean mouthed at Sam, who shrugged.

“Brother…” The dark trickster stepped forward, watching his companion with pity in his eyes. “This is not your fault. You know that, right?”

No response.

“The apocalypse is going to happen at some point; there is nothing anyone can do to stop it.”

“The _apocalypse!?_ ” Dean couldn’t help yelping out loud, the shock was so great. Unfortunately, both tricksters snapped to attention at the interruption and vanished between one blink and the next. Apparently they’d forgotten they had an audience.


End file.
